Do-Ra-Bel
by EndraChan
Summary: Apa yang terjadi dengan Eren dan Lautan lepas? Jean dan kotak infak? Jangan lupakan juga Eren dengan tetangga samping rumah yang pedo? 3 drabel singkat. Warning : RiRen, BL, AU, GaJe, Humor kriuk-kriuk. Enjoy, Minna-Sama. Otanjoubi Omedeto Eren-Chuan


_**Summary**__ : Apa yang terjadi dengan Eren dan Lautan lepas? Jean dan kotak infak? Jangan lupakan juga Eren dengan tetangga samping rumah yang pedo? 3 drabel singkat. Warning : RiRen, BL, AU, GaJe, Humor kriuk-kriuk. Enjoy, Minna-Sama. Otanjoubi Omedeto Eren-Chuan~_

_**DO-RA-BEL**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**SnK **__** Isayama Hajime**_

_**Titanic bukan punya Author**_

_**Google Re Kasu **__** Gakupo and Luka**_

_**Warning : Agak BL, OOC, AU, Typo, Bahasa kurang baku, Humor yang kurang feels, drabel singkat, Movie, Agama, Pedophile, dll, dsb, ect **_

_**Dedicated for RiRen Fans, love you all :'3, and happy birthday Eren Jeager dan siapapun kalian yang berulang tahun di bulan ini**_

_**Katsumoto-01 Presents**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**DORONG!**

_Eren dan Lautan Lepas_

Kejadian ini terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika sebuah kapal pesiar termewah sedang menggumuli luasnya lautan lepas. Kapal berukuran menyerupai kapal _titanic_ yang melegenda itu mengangkut para bangsawan-bangsawan kaya dari daerah Sina, salah satu penumpang terkaya di kapal itu bernama belakang _Jeager_.

Keluarga Jeager memiliki banyak kekayaan, villa, kolam renang, lapangan _golf_, bahkan bandara pribadi, tentu menempati kelas ekskutif di kapal mewah itu.

Ketika mentari menyengat kulit para penumpang yang sedang asik berjemur, Eren Jeager dan kedua sahabatnya – Armin dan Mikasa sedang menghirup udara laut di pinggiran kapal sembari bercanda-ria. Dan di sinilah awal kejadian bersejarah bermula. Mengundang seluruh penumpang bangsawan kapal berkumpul riuh.

Jatuhnya Eren Jeager dari kapal adalah kasus mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu karena ceroboh saat bercanda dengan kedua temannya. Yang bikin gemparnya lagi adalah tersebarnya fakta bahwa seorang Eren Jeager tidak bisa berenang.

"EREN! EREEENN!"

Suara melengking seorang gadis oriental bernama Mikasa mengalunkan rasa cemas dan panik yang amat sangat kentara. Jemari mungilnya menggapai-gapai udara bebas, tubuhnya terjulur nyaris melewati pembatas kapal dan bahkan akan jatuh jika saja Armin tidak memegangi pinggang ramping gadis itu erat.

"Mikasa! Tenanglah! Kau tidak bisa berenang! Menceburkan diri tak akan menyelamatkan Eren, bahkan kalian berdua malah akan mati konyol berdua!" Armin berkoar menenangkan.

"EREN! BERTAHANLAH, NAK!"

Hannes - tak bisa berenang, berusaha membantu. Pria paruh baya itu melemparkan beberapa ban pelampung ke arah Eren, namun Eren sendiri malah asik berkecipak dengan air laut. Kepalanya tampak nyembul lalu tenggelam lagi – begitu seterusnya. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaan benda yang dilempar pria itu.

Bangsawan kapal berkerumun. Bisik-bisik – kasak-kusuk terdengar mengudara. Mereka merasa empati, namun tak ada yang bersimpati untuk menolong.

"Kasihan sekali pemuda Jeager itu akan segera mati…"

"Semoga dewa-dewi Trost, Maria, dan Sina mengampuninya."

"Aku tidak bisa berenang – "

"Bisa berenang pun aku malas bertemu air."

"Apalagi di laut lepas begitu,"

"Katanya ada hiu di lautan lepas."

Bisik-bisik penumpang semakin memanas, membuat Clara Jeager makin keras menangis meraung-raung.

"EREN! PUTRAKU! EREEEENN!"

Tuan Jeager berdiri di tengah kerumunan. Bertindak cepat layaknya ayah yang tak bisa berenang.

"Saya umumkan! Barang siapa yang bisa menyelamatkan putra saya, Eren Jeager maka saya akan memberikan apa saja pada orang mulia itu! Mau rumah mewah, mobil, kapal, apa saja akan saya berikan – " **BYUUUUUURRRRR**

Belum selesai Tuan Jeager memberikan _woro_-_woro_, seseorang sudah melompat dari atas kapal. Terjun bebas – berenang menyelamatkan sang korban yang nyaris mengapung tak bernyawa.

Sang pria penolong langsung menepi, menyeret Eren ke dekat kapal. Beberapa orang sudah bersiaga untuk membantu mereka naik. Sang pahlawan beriris _obsidian_ itu juga sempat memberi penerus keluarga Jeager napas buatan hingga korban tersadarkan dari mimpi air laut serta kengeriannya. Mikasa mendelik sengit dari pojok kapal.

Tuan Jeager mendekati sang pahlawan yang sudah bermulia menyelamatkan jiwa putra semata wayangnya.

"Wahai Tuan yang berhati mulia, siapakah Engkau dan apa kemauanmu?"

" – Tunggu Tuan jeager, sebelum Anda melanjutkaan, saya mau bertanya terlebih dulu. SIAPA ORANG SIALAN YANG SUDAH BERANI MENDORONGKU NYEBUR KE LAUT TADI!?"

Urat hijau menyembul diantara wajah bokong pancinya. Pria itu menyapu sekeliling dan mendapati seorang temannya yang berkuncir kuda sibuk bersiul-siul dengan watadosnya.

"HANJII!"

Pria atau wanita bernama Hanji berhenti bersiul, lalu menyiapkan langkah seribu. Pria pendek mengejarnya dari belakang dengan aura membunuh menguar dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

_Beberapa tahun kemudian…_

"UWAAH~ indahnya lautan~"

Eren Jeager menghirup udara laut di siang yang terik. "Mengingatkanku pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Iris _zamrud_ meneliti jari manisnya yang sudah berhiaskan cincin perak pernikahannya. Melirik ke samping kanannya. Seorang pria kelabu berdiri tegap, jari manisnya juga dihiasi cincin serupa dengan milik Eren.

"_Nee_, _Heichou_, bagaimana kalau kau ulangi kejadian waktu pertama kali kita bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Eren beserta senyum jenakanya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud menceburkanmu ke laut, aku menolak."

"Ha? Bu-bukan yang itu! Tapi setelahnya yang kumaksud!"

Wajah Eren merona.

"_Hoo_, kalau itu yang kau mau dengan senang hati akan kukabulkan, Tuan Eren Jeager."

Seringai tercetak sempurna di atas wajah sedatar bokong panci.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kedua bibir saling menyatu, berbagi pagutan yang diyakini _author_ sangat sulit untuk dilepas.

"_Ahh_ – kau nakal sekali Tuan Rivaille…"

Eren mendesah ketika ciuman mereka terlepas sejenak guna pengambilan pasokan oksigen tambahan.

"Kau yang memulai – "

Dan petukaaran _saliva_ pun kembali terjadi. Di sudut kapal Mikasa masih saja mendelik tajam ke arah _sejoli_ yang sedang bergumul mesra.

_= OWARI =_

_._

_._

_._

**BUKAN INI**

Jean dan Kotak Infaq

Jumat siang jam dau belas – Jean Kirstein mengikuti sholat Jumat berjamaah. Pertanyaannya kenapa Jean bisa ikut sholat? Maklumi saja demi kelancaran jalannya cerita ya, Minna-Sama. Author juga tidak bermaksud mendeskriminasi agama mana pun. Semua hanya fiktif belaka dan humor demi hiburan semata, jadi plis jangan anggap serius. *author bungkuk-bungkuk sebelumnya*

Kembali ke cerita, pemuda berusia enam belas tahun ini selalu menyempatkan waktu setelah pulang sekolahnya untuk pergi ke Masjid Al-Ikhlas terdekat – setelah mandi dan memakai wangian, serta segala keperluannya, tentu saja.

Dan di sinilah Jean sekarang. Duduk bersila bersama jamaah lainnya yang mendengarkan kutbah sang imam yang baru-baru ini diketahui bernama Erwin Smith. Semua jamaah sudah bisa ditebak mendengarkan kutbah dengan khusyuk dan khidmat. Begitu pula sahabat sekelasnya yang berambut pirang. Jean malah nyaris bergidik ngeri ketika sahabat di sebelah kanannya bernama Armin sedang memelototi sang imam diluar batas normal sambil komat-kamit entah apa yang dia rapalkan – Jean tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Bisa saja itu mantra untuk menjerat sang imam agar klepek-klepek pada wajah unyu Armin.

Beralih ke sebelah kiri, pemuda berambut kastanye sedang asik mendengkur halus. "Hoi, Eren! Bangun kau,"

Jean mengguncangkan sahabatnya yang masih dimabuk mimpi.

"Heng… heng?"

Eren menggeliat. Iler menetes dari sudut bibirnya, membuat Jean memasang wajah terilfil yang ia miliki.

"Plis, Eren! Iler lu netes, begoo!"

Jitakan bersarang indah di kepala pemuda kastanye. Eren mengaduh. "Sialan, lu Jean!" memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hoi, bocah. Bisa diam gak?"

Samping kiri Eren, pria bermuka datar mendelik kesal. Eren langsung memeluk Jean saking kagetnya melihat penampakan pria pendek sudah bertengger di sebelahnya. Jean megap-megap kena hug impact.

"Hentikan! Jangan memelukku seenaknya!"

Jean akhirnya dapat melepaskan diri dan sukses mendapat death glare dari Rivaille. Apa salahkuu? Jean merana.

"Hoi, Jean," Armin menginterupsi Jean yang sedang galau sembari memberikan kotak infak masjid.

"Oh?" Jean menerimanya.

Dia lalu merogoh saku celananya, hendak mengambil uang. Eren melirik sebelahnya, melihat berapa rupiah yang akan Jean masukkan.

Terlihat Jean kesulitan mengeluarkan uangnya. Dia menarik-narik saku celananya. Eren sudah meneguk ludah, begitu pula Armin yang ternyata juga ikut melirik ke arah Jean.

"Su-susahnyaa!" Jean berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkannya dengan sekali tarikan, namun begitu sukar tangannya untuk keluar.

"Jean! Berusahalah!" Eren dan Armin menyemangati. Jean sweatdrop seketika.

"HEEEAAAAAH!" – dan Whuzzz

Tangannya akhirnya dapat keluar. Selembar uang lima ratus rupiah gambar monyet di tangan. "Nah, sekarang tinggal dimasukkan." Jean menampakkan wajah lega setelah memasukkan lembaran uangnya ke kotak infak.

_= OWARI =_

.

.

.

**Apa Warnanya Hari Ini?**

_Eren dan Tetangga Pedo_

Eren menutup pintu gerbang rumah. Pagi-pagi buta dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Pemuda kelas dua SMA itu berseragam lengkap rapi, tas slempang di pundak, rambut licin, sepatu licin, ketiak wangi. Sempurna –

"Pagi Eren!"

Tuing.

Eren melirik sebelah rumahnya. Pria lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti dengan kelabu tajam sudah bersandar di depan pintu rumahnya yang letaknya di samping kanan rumah Eren.

"Hah? Ri-rivaille-San!"

Eren mundur teratur dengan tubuh menggigil tapi bukan karena kedinginan. Rivaille menarik satu alis ke atas.

"Kenapa kau malah mundur, hei bocah?"

Si pria pendek malah maju mendekat. Eren mundur lagi hingga punggungnya terbentur pagar rumahnya. Tangan kekar memerangkap tubuh Eren di kedua sisi pundaknya. Mampus. Eren terkunci. Eren memejamkan mata, berdoa dalam hati semoga ada penolong entah dari mana yang menyelamatkannya.

"Naa, Eren…"

Suara berat dan dalam membuat jantung Eren berdegup nyaris melompat dari slotnya. Darah naik ke kepala. Wajah, telinga, dan leher semua memerah seketika. Tunggu! Ini masih pagi buta! Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu, hei Eren?"

Rivaille menseksikan suara datarnya, membuat bulu kudu beserta bulu ketiak Eren meremang. Dalam hati pemuda polos itu berteriak TIDAK, tapi nyatanya dia malah mengangguk pasrah.

"Naa, Eren… apa warna CDmu hari ini –"

" - Yo! Rivaille!"

Satu panggilan dari kejauhan mengalihkan perhatian kedua insan.

"Hanji?" Rivaille menengok ke belakang, alis bertaut. "Dan Erwin?"

Kedua orang yang disebutkan namanya masih dalam perjalanan beberapa meter dari tempat RiRen berada. Keduanya adalah teman kuliah Rivaille dan merekaa berdua untuk mengerjakan bahan presentasi yang akan mereka kelola.

"Jadi apa warnanya?"

Rivaille kembali fokus, kelereng kelabunya menatap tepat di mata. Wajah mengeliminasi jarak. Eren tersadar dalam bahaya tingkat S.

"CARI SAJA DI GUGEEELL!" – BRUUUAAAKK

Teriakan rancu Eren diikuti sebuah tas slempang coklatnya mencium anggun wajah bokong panci Rivaille hingga pria mesum – menurut Eren itu mundur beberapa langkah. Kesempatan emas, Eren langsung lari tunggang langgang.

Hanji dan Erwin yang baru saja sampai tampak empati pada sahabat pendek mereka.

"Ri-rivaille? Kau tak apa?"

Si empat mata menepuk pundak cowok itu pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Rivaille menjawab. Darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya yang memerah. Sungguh hantaman mantaf dari sang uke idaman memang tak pernah mengecewakan. Dalam hati Rivaillle ber-YES-ria ala yandere.

"U-UWAAAA! RIV! HIDUNGMUU!"

Rivaille menyentuh hidungnya, jemari menyentuh cairan merah darahnya. Langsung ia menendang wajah Hanji yang bernapsu untuk menerkamnya.

"Enyahlah kau empat mata sialan!"

"Huhuhu… jahat sekali kau~"

Hanji merengek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi pada Jeager sampai kau dilempar tas begitu?" Erwin memotong.

Rivaille mendecak. "Itu tidak penting, ngomong-ngomong apa kau bawa hp?"

"Ya – "

"Pinjam."

" – Tapi tidak ada pulsanya"

Pria blonde itu mengeluarkan aura madesu yang membuat Rivaille dan Hanji mundur teratur diikuti wajah facepalm masing-masing.

"Hanji," titah Rivaille absolute meniru gaya Akashi dalam serial KnB.

Dari belakang, Hanji menyerahkan hp merk Androidnya. "Siap Yang Mulia~" sambil mencolek pipi Rivaille yang sedikit lebam bekas tas slempang keramat sang uke idaman.

Rivaille tak ambil pusing sikap genit Hanji yang sudah menjamur itu. Jemarinya mengetikkan sesuatu pada sebuah situs bernama Goggle di hp Hanji.

Penasaran. Erwin dan Hanji mengintip dari atas kepala si pendek. Tertulis jelas dan amat sangat rapi di layar : 'Warna CD Eren Jeager tanggal 30 Maret 2014'

Sekarang gantian Erwin dan Hanji yang mundur teratur dari sahabat nista mereka.

_**= OWARI =**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N**__ : YATTA! Otanjoubi Omedeto Eren-Chuan~ :'3_

_Fict abal singkat dari author pendatang baru, semoga bisa meramaikan di hari yang spesial bagi sang tokoh utama SnK. :'3 sankyuu yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan semoga sedikit terhibur._

_Ok. Jika ada kritik saran untuk koreksi author maka akan sangat diterima. Jaa ne~_

_I Love SnK! RiRen tetep jaya! X'DD_


End file.
